


Love Without Law

by Spn_diary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Saileen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_diary/pseuds/Spn_diary
Summary: Based off of a Spanish Soap OperaFighting for justice.Fighting for love.Dean Winchester is a famous lawyer in Kansas, just gain another reputation in California. Just got divorced from an unsuccessful marriage.Castiel Novak stands next to Dean, does very well in fighting for what's right. He's just getting married in the following weekend with Meg Masters. Another lawyer, but with bad intentions.





	1. Just The Beginning

* * *

When people think of marriage, they think of happiness with, maybe, starting a family.

But then you get into the real struggle of it, arguing here and there.

Love starts to slip away, one does a mistake, then the other files a divorce.

For Dean, he already had enough problems on his hands. That afternoon he went to sign the divorce papers, he sat there trying to ignore his now ex wife, Lisa.

"Listen, Dean. Please, stop ignoring me, you need to understand-"

He turns to her and narrows his eyes, "I've been there since day one, I should have the right to see Ben."

She sighs for, what she thought, the hundredth time, "You're not his biological father, I'm his mother. I can decide what's best for him."

Turning his head slightly to the left, he rolls his eyes.

_'Mother knows best,'_ he thought.

"We'll see," he got up, not wanting to hear her anymore.

"Dean-" she didn't have the chance to say anything when the door was shut.

...

But the question is, why get married if there's a chance you'll get a divorce?

For love, because you love your significant other and you want to spend your life with them "forever".

Castiel smiles at his future wife, "I can't wait for you to become Misses Novak, I've waited so long."

Smiling back, Meg hugs him and whispers in his ear, "It's just a few days away, not too long from now."

"I know I know, it's just- I don't know. I honestly don't know," pulling back, he smiles down at her once again.

...

It's ridiculous

...

Dean exits the elevator and is greeted by his assistant, who's coming his way.

"Morning, Mister Winchester."

Nodding and smiling, he greets back, "Morning, Missouri. How are you doing today?"

"Better than yesterday, and you? How are you handling things?"

He sighs and shook his head, "I mean, I feel good, but it's Ben that I'm worried about."

They entered his office, "How is his?"

Dean walked around his desk and stood there, looking out the window. It took him about a minute to answer, once he does, he turns around.

"I don't know, but I'mma guess and say okay. I talked to him yesterday, and well he sounds okay. Just gotta wait 'till tomorrow to see," he looked down at his desk.

"Oh sweetie, everything will be okay and before I forget. This Saturday is Mister Novak's sons wedding, do you want me to ask to change the card name to just you?"

"Really, huh? And no it's okay, why bother. Who is he getting married to?"

Missouri took out a paper from her folder, "Here's the invitation."

"Thank you," he muttered as he took it.

 

_You're invited to a special oc_ _casion._

_Meg_ _Masters and_ _Castiel_ _Novak's wedding._

_On Saturday, March 17_

_At the Holy Family Church_

_7:30 a.m._

_Party will be at 456 W Mary Ln_

_We hope to see you there._

 

"Poor guy, Meg is-"

"Boy, be respectful," she said looking into the folder.

"Sorry."

Dean looks between his divorce papers and the invitation.

Picking up the invitation, he looks up to Missouri.

"The beginning of marriage," then picks up his papers, "and the end."

Tossing the papers to the desk, he took off his ring and threw it on top.

...


	2. Manipulating nature

* * *

Nature can be breath-taking, most of the time. For example, how colors can mix up in the sky or how a rainbow forms after a rainstorm.

Castiel _**loves**_ it.

A gush of wind goes by, closing his eyes, he smiles softly. Every Thursday at the afternoon, Castiel sits on his hood of his car, in a field four miles away from the city.

No one knows of it, if they do, he hasn't seen them.

_"Father, I put my life and happiness in your hands. You know what I've been through, from all humanity, you know best,"_ he whispers to the wind. A tree near by whistles with the wind.

_"Let me be happy, lead me with the right intentions, to the right path,"_ sighing, he slid down the car and got in. He waited for a few minutes, whispering once more, _"Lead me to my happiness."_

With that said, he turn the ignition on and drove back to the city of dreams.

...

Dean was never a man to have faith, he lost most of it growing up. Now, he believes that every choice or turn in life, is made by human decision. God as no part in it.

He sits next to other lawyer's, frustrated with one of them.

_"This is ridiculous,"_ he whispers to Tessa, who sits on his left.

She gives him a small smile and shrugs.

He sighs, done with the guy's bullshit, who sits in front of him, "Alastair, please we are here to discuss our work, not our sex life."

Smirking back at him, he shrugs, "I mean, at least I have one."

Before Dean can backfire, the door opens. An older looking man comes in, everyone mumbles a _'good_ _morning.'_

"Morning everyone, do me a favor and untie that knot in your panties, we got a lot of work to do."

Alastair grins, "Well, you are mistaken sir, I have amazing boxers-"

Someone gasps, "What, really? I thought you wore thongs."

Dean turns to his right, where his best friend, Benny, sits. They smile at each other, in a way of _'nice one.'_

Alastair narrows his eyes at both of them.

"You idjits, quit it."

Benny smiled softly, "My apologies, Mister Singer."

...

People say to _live your life,_ but then you ask _How?_

Sometimes it's easy to explain, but trying to explain to someone very stubborn, it's quite hard to do so.

Castiel never was the type of person to go out and party. He prefers to spend time with friends at the mall or the movie theater. He always says that _partying was and is a waste of time with drunken_ _mistakes._

Well, he's not wrong.

But Meg was the complete opposite of him, she wouldn't listen to his pleads when he told he didn't want to go. People ask him, every single time, _**then why are you with her?**_

Before he responded, he sat there and thought.

**_A few months after we got_ ** **_together, she started_ ** **_to make me free good about myself. She...she cared for me more than anyone could._ **

But then the ultimate question came, **_so what about now?_**

Yeah, so what they had their arguments here and there. That's all the relationships, there cannot be a perfect couple out here that do not argue about something. While being honest now, there isn't anyone that's perfect. 

Castiel _**knows**_ that.

Everyone has a flaw, either is big or small. Maybe it's not what's from the outside, but what's from the inside.

So, he answers doubtfully, **_bec_** ** _ause I love her and she loves me._**

**_Are_ ** _**you** _ _**sure?** _

No, he wasn't sure anymore. But he didn't say anything after.

He sits alone at his apartment, think that he's getting married. _I'm gett_ _ing_ _married._

When he was a teen, he thought he would never get married. So, he sits, surprised at the occasion.

_"You'll be okay, everything will be al_ _right,"_ he whispers to himself.

_"They're just_ _rumors,_ _she'll tell me,"_ he furrowed his brows, _"right?"_

...

No.

...

Meg grinned as she finished her wine, Cabernet Sauvignon, one of the greatest wines. She stands out in her balcony, having a great time in her bachelorette party that her friend, Ruby, threw for her.

Ruby patted her shoulder, "I have a present for you."

She threw her head back and laughed, "What? Are you serious?"

"Girl, I wouldn't lie to you."

_**Yes, you** _ **_would, just like I do to you._ **

"Okay okay, what is it?"

Ruby grinned evilly, "Abaddon, open the door."

A tall lady with red hair followed the orders, when the door opened about six guys come in.

One of them caught Meg's eyes and Ruby knew which one. So, she called him over, "Hey, Tom, come over here."

The following scene could've been a drunken mistake, if she had chugged down the whole bottle of wine. But one cup to her can't do anything, so it was her decision to do it. No one stopped her, no one told her she was going to get married in less than 24 hours. No one told her that this could affect her.


End file.
